meat shields aside, we're alright
by sunny-umbrella
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama go on Christmas Eve to buy people's presents. But honestly, Kageyama's just worried he was dragged along as Hinata's protection against the other shoppers.


**ahhh for my friend, luxuryskeletons, on tumblr! hope you're feeling okay, lily! ;w;**

**all things aside, though, I seriously think that there's a problem when all the inspiration for my fics come at midnight where I don't even have the capacity to check over what I'm writing haha**

. . .

They go out on Christmas Eve because it's something that couples do, according to Hinata.

"Haven't you seen any of the movies? The guy and girl go out Christmas shopping together! And they wander around and fall in love!"

"But we're already together," Kageyama had pointed out. "And what would you need for Christmas, anyways?"

But Hinata, determined as always, had begged and pleaded, and Kageyama finally gave in after half a day. There was a mall pretty close to their apartment, with a good variety of stores (according to Hinata, vouched for by Yachi and Nishinoya) and, well, he figured that it would make Hinata happy.

He soon realized Hinata's true motive: using him as a shield against the rival shoppers.

Even in their neighborhood, far away from the heart of the city, the shops were packed, panicked customers running frantically in last-minute gift-buying. They barely manage to squeeze through the crowd, Hinata staying close to Kageyama's taller height.

"You used me! I can't believe you, dumbass, you used me as a frickin' meat shield—"

"At least you're good at it! Smile, you jerk, it's Christmas in seven hours—"

"They're running away! I swear to god I'm not that scary, you set this up! You little—"

Hinata practically drags him into the nearest store. "H-hey, Kageyama, look! It's a stationary shop! Let's go find some—"

"Don't avoid the issue!"

"Oh, look, highlighters! I bet Yachi would like those!" He selects one, then scrunches up his nose at the price.

"Why didn't you invite Yachi to go shopping with you instead, dumbass?" Kageyama sees the store owner approaching, presumably to coax them into buying something. He glares at them.

"You're the dumbass! Don't you remember, she has to meet up with Kiyoko-san to..." The owner scurries away hastily, and he turns with an exasperated sigh to Hinata.

"...you don't remember."

"N-no! I do! It's just a very, very, very...anyways! You're my boyfriend, you have to be the second opinion!" Hinata picks out another set of highlighters, and satisfied, heads towards the counter to buy them.

"We've bought almost all of the gifts we were here for, and you've yet to ask my opinion on anything."

"You nodded! That's an agreement!" Hinata says to him. He thanks the cashier with a bright smile, then drags Kageyama out of the store, leading him by the hand to a bench. The people residing on it flee upon seeing the two, and Hinata seizes the opportunity to sit down, motioning Kageyama to do the same.

"Kageyama, I mean, it's super nice to use you as a meat shield, but also..." He looks away, fiddling with the bags that carried their purchases. "I always wanted to try doing the Christmas shopping-thing. You know, with someone I liked." His ears are slowly turning red, and Kageyama feels his stomach do a funny little flip. "We should be long past this now, thinking of couple things to do and stuff! But I keep on wanting to do things like this, just the two of us."

Every time he thinks that there's nothing left to surprise him, Hinata surprises him with something. He nods dumbly. "Oh."

"Um. Yeah." Hinata glances up shyly, squeezing Kageyama's hand. "Y'know, I still need to get your gift..."

"That's fine." He leans down, gently cupping Hinata's face, and brushes their lips together. He breaks away just as quickly, suddenly finding the bustling of people in front of him very interesting. His face feels like it's on fire. Was it alright for people dating to kiss in public? Was it too PDA?

Hinata laughs, and pulls Kageyama into an embrace. "You idiot. I need to give you a gift, not the other way round." He kisses Kageyama this time, one that lingers a bit longer.

They pull apart again, and Hinata grins at him. "Well, good thing I gave you your present already. I was ready to give up and buy you a new set of kneepads."

"Oh, then that was my Christmas present?" Kageyama feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Seemed a bit shabby, don't you think?"

Hinata gives him a mischevious grin. "Oh, well. Better make it up to you once we get home." He gets up, looking off into the crowd. "Hey! A electronics store! I bet Kenma would want that game released yesterday."

This time, Kageyama smiles for real. There might be a couple of people backing away from him, but the one that doesn't is the only one that matters at this point, the one that holds out his hand, expectant.

He takes it.


End file.
